Operation WISH
by fictionlover94
Summary: this is my friend from the codename kids next door fan forums story. She asked me to post it and I gladly said yes. This is her OC and 19th century hey that rhymed
1. Chapter 1

**Okay: Author's Note: this is my friend from the codename kids next door fan forums story. She asked me to post it and I gladly said yes. Both me and fernkit don't own the kids next door though we would like to. Wouldn't everybody on this site?**

Now loading Kids Next Door  
Operation W.I.S.H.

**W**ishing  
**I**s  
**S**uprisingly  
**H**elpful

Numbuh 87 aka Caterinà grinned as she looked out of Moonbase's window. It was Christmas Eve, and she was about to do something extremly special: make a Christmas Eve wish.

"Starlight, starbright, first star I see tonight-" "What are you doing?" a familiar voice said. 87 sighed, and said, "Making a wish."

"Why?" 19th century asked her, confused. She gave him a smile.

"It's a family tradition. If you make a wish on Chritmas Eve, it will come true," she said.

"Interesting. What are you wishing for?" he said, curious as ever.

" It's a secret" she said, feeling herself blush.

"Ah. Well, c'mon, we better get to bed." he said, turning and walking toward the door.

"Well? Aren't you coming?" he said, waiting underneath the door- and mistletoe.

"Ready!" she said, running over to join him.

"Good, now let's go-" he stopped, looking up at the mistletoe. She looked up as well. For a moment they stood there, looking at each other akwardly.

Then 87 blushed and said, "Well, I better get to bed."

"But... what about this traditon? Surely you know about it?" he asked, watching her turn away from him. When she didn't respond, he sighed, and turned to leave. Then, without knowing why, he turned around. 87 was still standing there,waiting. "Aren't you going to bed?" he asked, confused.

"Not yet. Besides, I still have one more tradition to follow" she said, taking his hand, and pulling him close. "

What is it?" he asked, confused. 87 didn't respond, instead giving him a soft kiss on his lips-which came as a complete suprise to him. She pulled away, blushing fiercely.

"See you tomorrow" she said, then left-and was quickly whirled around and kissed quickly on the lips by 19th century.

"Wha-what was that for?" she asked, completely shocked."Oh, no reason" he said, then strolled off-leaving 87 standing there in a daze. 87 blushed again, before thinking happily

"My wish came true!" Then she strolled off herself to get to bed.

**End Transmission**


	2. Drabble

**My friends story again, this time its a drabble Enjoy. **

**A/n: I own nothing!**

"Caterina...how many books did you get?" Rick said, raising an eyebrow. Caterina had walked-okay, staggered- into the lunchroom with a huge pile of books.

"About 20...these are from home.." Caterina said, peeking over a copy of Harry Potter. Her arms were filled to the max with books, and she had two under each elbow. She loved reading, it was a favorite pasttime of hers. Ever since she had learned to read at age 4, no book was safe. Of course, she had to keep this talent hidden in the 6th age. But now...

"Really Caterina 20 books!" Rick cried, amazed. Even he couldn't read that much in one day. Of course, when you were Caterina, reading 20 books a day was natural. Sighing, he took some of the books, and put them down on the table for her. She was going to get back pain if she did that again, he thought.

**Leave a review?**


	3. Another one

**My friends story again, this time its a drabble Enjoy. **

Disclaimer: If I owned it, it would be on DVD by now!

"Remind me why we're doing this again" Rick whispered to Caterina, as they went up on stage during lunch. They were doing Karaoke, of all things, and Rick hated Karaoke.

"Because Nigel offered to buy us lunch for a week if we did" Caterina shot back. Moaning, Rick nodded. They soon choose a song...

_"525,600 minutes_  
_52500 moments oh dear_  
_How do you measure, measure a year?_  
_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee_  
_In inches, in laughter of miles and stride_  
_How about love? Loooove, Loooove._  
_Measure your life in Looove!_  
_Seasons of Love." _

Needless to say, it was a big hit amoung the lunchroom. They got a standing ovation, while Caterina looked on in shock.

"Wanna run for it?" She said to Rick, gesturing to the buh-million teenage girls coming towards them. Rick nodded, and the two bolted out of the lunchroom, followed by a horde of screaming girls.

**Leave a review? And the song is Seasons of love from Rent**


	4. Chapter 4

**My friends story again, this time its a drabble Enjoy. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue. _Detention was one of the worst possible places to be stuck in. Especially during a tornado.

"How much longer will this last? We could be stuck like this all day!" Rick whispered, kneeling on the floor uncomfterably. Caterina, who was next to him, sighed. She really hated tornados, especially at school. Her legs were close to falling asleep, anyway. Then a smirk appeared on her face...

"I have a really great idea!" Caterina whispered eagerly to Rick, who groaned. The last time she had had a 'great idea', the whole school had been buried under 10 feet of paper for a week. And they had gotten detention as well. This time, however, it was different.

"Allright, In 3,2,1...GO!" Caterina and Rick yelled. Instantaniously, a Rube Goldeberg like machine activated, and about 1000 gumballs dropped into classrooms all over the school. Then the tornado went away, and Caterina went to observe her handiwork.

"Nice job, If I say so myself" Rick chuckled, watching all the teenagers fighting over gumballs.**  
**

**Leave a review? **


	5. Chapter 5

**My friends story again. **

_A/n: I don't own, ok?_

"Caterina...what's this about?" Rick said, picking up a piece of paper. It was entitled "War", and appeared to be a poem.

"Can I read this?" Rick asked, and Caterina nodded. Curious, Rick began to read

_War_

_War is said to be for winning_  
_But all War does is to cause loss._  
_Loss of friends, loss of family_  
_War causes innocence to be lost._

_We go to war to try and make peace_  
_But that's not what it's going to do._  
_Causing bloodshed, causing pain_  
_What is a war worth to you?_

_Some say war is for honour_  
_Others say it is for glory._  
_But I say war causes pain_  
_And takes the lives of the healthy._

_We are taught that war is bad_  
_And yet we use it evreyday._  
_If war solves all our problems_  
_What's the price we have to pay?"_

"That was amazing, Caterina" Rick said, smiling sadly. He knew full well that Caterina hated war, and this just proved it. 

**Leave a review? **


End file.
